Past and Present
by Kat Reguba
Summary: After Stella is injured, she must move in with Mac while she recovers. But when enemies from her past come back to haunt her, will any of the team escape unharmed? Rating for violence. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Dinner and a fire?

**Author's Note: So here's my second attempt at a multi-chap fic. This is a different take on episode 4X16, Right Next Door. Everything before this episode is canon. General spoilers for the entire show.**

**Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to it's producers, writers, and creators. And I do not belong to any of those groups.  
**

* * *

The sun was just setting as Detective Mac Taylor settled down in his office for another evening of paperwork. All the cases had been wrapped up, and the day shift was just clocking out. Suddenly cat-calls and whistles echoed down the hall before a familiar voice stopped them. "Keep walking Messer, before I put you on dumpster duty for the rest of your life. And don't worry Flack; I'm sure I can find something to do with you!" Two more familiar voices responded with "Ma'am yes ma'am!" before he heard footsteps heading towards his office.

Mac smirked as he heard his partner put the two detectives in their place. But as Stella walked into his office, he understood what all the commotion was about. She was wearing a dark green v-neck dress that ended just past her knees. And while she was facing him, her reflection in the glass wall of his office confirmed that the back was low as well. His eyes followed her as she leaned against one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Special date tonight?" He asked with a slight smile. Earlier in the day he had overheard her talking Lindsay about it. Apparently it was their third date, and reservations had been made at a rather upscale restaurant.

Stella smiled at her partner "That depends. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" She asked, watching as surprise and confusion flitted across his face.

"I thought you had plans tonight with Jason." When she had first mentioned having a date with the stockbroker, he had been a little skeptical. After Drew Bedford stalking both of them, and of course Frankie, it came as a surprise that she was taking another chance. But really he should have expected it. Regardless of whatever cards life dealt, he knew Stella wasn't going to let it stop her.

Her expression changed to a mixture of sadness and contempt. "Well, I did. But apparently something 'came up' at work." She explained, adding air quotes around came up.

Mac frowned slightly at her answer. "You don't believe him?" He asked, hoping she wasn't just upset that her date was unable to make it. After all, quite a few of his dates with Peyton had been interrupted by work. "That's not fair Stella, our jobs tend to interfere with real life on a regular basis."

"Mac, if anything like this happens _here_, we're gonna need to talk." She pulled out her phone before calling her voicemail. A computerized voice reported "one message" before a man's started speaking.

"_Hey Stella. Listen, I'm afraid something has…come up at work *moan*. Yeah, I won't be able to make our date tonight…so just go without me. *moans and groans* I'm sure you can find someone else to take. *female giggle* Shh Jennifer…shit. I gotta go bye. *click*_

With a soft sigh she placed her phone back into her purse. "So, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Stella asked again as if nothing had happened.

Deciding that the paperwork could wait until tomorrow, Mac nodded. He shut down his computer before moving out from behind his desk. Stella had walked over to his coat rack and grabbed one of the ties he kept there for special meetings. Chuckling he stood still so she could tie it around his neck. "I think we've got this backwards Stella. Weren't you the one who said I should loosen up a little?"

She glared at him while finishing the knot. "Yes I did, but I'm afraid it's mandatory this time." Taking a step back she admired her handy work before giving him another smile. "Ready to go?"

Holding out his arm he returned the smile. "Just waiting on you." With a playful slap she took it and allowed him to lead her to the elevators. As they neared the entrance however, Stella stopped. "Damnit! I'm sorry Mac, I left my purse in your office. I'll be right back." Before he could offer to retrieve it, she was already halfway to the door, heels clicking against the tile. Within a few moments she had returned, a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry about that."

The cab ride to the restaurant quickly passed as the two shared the highlights of their day. Soon they were seated, with their order already on it's to the kitchen. Surveying his surroundings, Mac nodded "Now I understand why I have to wear the tie. This place is almost black tie only." He turned his attention to his companion and gently asked "Any idea what you're going to do about Jason?"

Letting out a wry chuckle, Stella shrugged "I've had a few ideas, but unfortunately most of them involve me being the next suspect you question." A short pause before she spoke again. "He called while I was in the shower, so I didn't get the message until I had gotten dressed. After a few moments I managed to calm down enough to send him a text saying we were over and never to call me again. Then I came down to your office and you know the rest." She explained, shaking her head. "Apparently I have horrible taste in men." Jason's message hadn't exactly hurt, more like pissed her off. Thankfully they hadn't done anything past a few kisses. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, but almost every guy she dated was a creep in some way.

Mac gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry Stella, you'll find the right guy. And I may be biased, but I don't think you have horrible taste in _all_ men." He was rewarded with a light laugh from the woman across the table.

Their food arrived and the conversation turned back to everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Even after they arrested Drew, the two friends hadn't had a chance to sit down and actually talk to each other. All too soon however it was time for them to leave. As they said their good-byes on the sidewalk, Mac once again offered to share a cab. "For the last time Taylor, we live on opposite sides of town." Stella reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten Bonasera. That doesn't mean I won't stop offering though." He replied as the cab pulled up to the curb. She kissed him on the cheek before moving to get in the car. "Stella, call me when you get home please."

She paused at his unusual request, then nodded. Her last abrupt break up had ended with him and Flack breaking down her door after she shot Frankie. Neither of them wanted to relive that night, though Stella sometimes did in her dreams. Making sure she was inside Mac shut the door and watched as until the car disappeared into the late night traffic. Hailing himself a cab, he gave the driver directions before letting his mind wander over his dinner with Stella.

The voicemail left on her phone had made him angrier than it should have. How dare that man make plans with someone as amazing as her then chose some office tramp instead! Thankfully he had managed to control his anger before Stella could pick up on it. As they neared his apartment Mac directed the driver to pull over, paying him the full fare for his trouble. Getting out he started walking, hoping to calm himself down in order to get some sleep.

Despite the reason why, he was glad he'd gotten the chance to talk to Stella. Things had been off between them while he was dating Peyton, something he still felt bad about. It hadn't been intentional, merely a product of having a relationship. Or at least, that's what he told himself. Once he had returned from London with his stalker, he had been focused on nothing else but catching the guy. Then Peyton's letter had arrived, and while Stella had come to see him that night, their discussion had been more about him than her. After that the cases just kept piling up, leaving little personal time for any of the team.

He had just reached his front door when his phone rang. "Taylor"

"You know, some people might find it offensive that you answer your phone like that regardless of who's calling." Stella's voice scolded, though he could tell she was trying not to laugh. "There's this great new thing called caller I.D., you should try it sometime."

"I'm going to assume you called to let me know you got home safe rather than lecture me about phone etiquette." He replied, heading for his bedroom to change.

"No actually I was letting you know that I won't be at work tomorrow. There's some little green men hovering outside my window who want to take me and make me their queen. You know I can't say no to an offer like that." Her laugh was infectious, and soon he was chuckling too. "I made it to my apartment safely, the door and all the windows are locked, and there's no monster in my closet or under my bed. Now, I'm going to sleep and you should do the same. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight Stella." He waited for her to hang up before setting his phone down on the nightstand. After a few minutes he finally drifted off, grateful for whatever amount of sleep he could get.

Several hours later his phone rang, jarring him from sleep. Out of reflex he checked the clock beside his bed, before remembering he didn't have to. The screen read 'Don Flack' as he answered, already out of bed and getting dressed. If Flack was calling this early it was only because they had a new crime scene.

"Hey Mac, sorry to wake you but we've got a body and a problem. An apartment building downtown caught fire and first responders found a body in one of the rooms."

As the younger man gave him the address, Mac immediately recognized it. "Flack that's Stella's apartment building. Is she okay?"

There was a moment of silence before he sighed. "That's the problem Mac. I can't find her."

* * *

**Hope you like it, and let me know if anything needs to be fixed.**


	2. Doubt and Revelations

**Author's Note: Alright, chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added this to their story alerts. They're what keep the updates coming. Oh, the ten x's mean a scene change, and **_*this*_** means thoughts. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...  
**

* * *

Before that night Flack would have sworn that it took half an hour to travel from one side of town to the other. But somehow Mac had managed to make it in fifteen minutes. Hawkes had arrived at the shortly after, and now the two CSIs were investigating their newest crime scene while Don took witness statements outside.

As he watched Hawkes inspect the remains before them, Mac refused to believe that it was the body of his partner and best friend. When Flack said that he couldn't find Stella, the former Marine's heart had stopped. And he knew it wouldn't start again until she was back with him, safe and sound. "Most significant burns are on the front of the body. There's not much else I can tell now, fire compromised everything." The doctor's voice brought him out of his dark thoughts. "We'll know more once we get him back to Sid. Sorry Mac, it'd be pretty hard to tell who this is."

"Well, there is some good news. That's not Stella." Flack said as he entered the room. "Witnesses say that they saw her coming out of the building just after the fire department arrived. She helped a neighbor's son out after he got separated from his mom. Bad news is no one's seen her since. I've got unis canvassing the entire area, and a bulletin out with her description. We'll find her."

Mac nodded, immensely relieved that the charred corpse wasn't Stella. "You get anything about our DOA?" He asked, trying to focus on the case until they had more information.

The homicide detective watched him for a moment before answering. He couldn't believe that Mac was able to just turn off and focus on the current case. It had been his coping mechanism after his wife died, but now there was something he could do and he chose to shut down. Deciding to talk to him later in private, Flack replied "The apartment was rented out by a Sean Noland, turns out he's already in our databases on for arson. Could explain why the sprinkler systems didn't work. Patrol's out looking for him now."

Again Mac nodded. "Hawkes, you stay here with the body, Lindsay should be here soon. I want the two of you to process the apartment, Adam's already at the lab. I'm going to check Stella's apartment, see if there's anything that will give us a clue to where she's gone." He instructed, taking once last look around the charred room. As he left Flack shrugged at Hawkes before following his friend down the hall.

He watched for a few moments as Mac moved around the apartment, examining everything like it was a new crime scene. "Do you know of anyone who wanted to hurt Stella? Any threats, phone calls, packages?" He asked, automatically going into detective mode.

"Nothing Flack. The only person I can think of is Drew Bedford, but he's behind bars. If there was anyone after her, she didn't tell me." Mac replied, holding the ruined picture of Stella in her academy uniform.

"Didn't she have a date last night? You know anything about her boyfriend or where they went?" Even after working in the homicide for years, Flack never got used to asking these questions. And now that they involved someone he cared about, the questions bothered him even more.

The older man shook his head. "No, her date stood her up, so the two of us went out instead. All I know about him is that his name is Jason. If her cell survived Adam should be able to track his number. I think he's a stockbroker or something, but I'm not sure." He replied, still investigating the space.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can pull some strings, get Angell working on this." Flack said, closing his notebook. _*I can't believe how calm Mac is. If Jess was missing, I'd be looking everywhere for her, and we've only been working together for a year or so. Sure focusing on the case is a coping thing, but come on. *_

Mac turned to him with a frown. "Angell? You're not taking this one?" While he would have done anything to be the one out there looking for his missing partner, the former Marine knew that the lab needed him too. He had assumed that Don would be the lead on Stella's case, not some indifferent detective from Missing Persons.

"Yeah. I've already been assigned the body down the hall, plus I'm homicide, not MP. But I've got a friend in dispatch who should be able to have this handed over to Angell." Flack sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Look Mac, I dunno about you, but it's going to be hard enough keepin' my cool around whatever idiot burned this place down. You put me in a room with someone who even _might_ be responsible for Stella missing, and I'm not sure I can handle it."

All he received as a reply was silence, Mac having already moved into what was left of Stella's bedroom. With a sigh Flack left and headed back down to where they had left Hawkes with the body. As he entered he noticed that Lindsay had joined the doctor, and was methodically taking pictures of the scene.

"How's Mac?" Lindsay asked as she examined the furniture remains.

"Calm, cool, and collected." Flack scoffed "I don't get it, the man's _partner_ and supposed best friend is missing, and yet he's treating this like any other crime scene."

Hawkes turned to the homicide detective. "Look, Mac's probably just as worried as the rest of us." He sighed "But I gotta admit, he's acting way too calm about it. Man's got the best poker face in the world apparently."

"Do you think that we got it wrong?" Lindsay wondered, looking between the two men. "I could tell on my first day that they were closer than most partners, but maybe that's where it ends. They're just close partners and nothing more."

Flack shook his head. "No Linds, they're more than partners. You weren't here after Mac's wife died. Stella's the only reason he's still got a job. I know that she cares about him much more than as just a partner or best friend. Personally I think she's in love with him."

"She may be in love with him" Hawkes said "but apparently the feeling isn't mutual."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dr. Sid Hammerback watched as Hawkes, Lindsay, and Danny- whom he affectionately called the Three Musketeers- left the autopsy room, still discussing Mac's lack of emotion over Stella's disappearance. Shaking his head he moved the burn victim into one of the drawers on the wall, taking note of the number and writing it in the file. Deciding that he deserved a break, the M.E. headed out the door too. _*Seems our leader is still in denial. Perhaps all he needs is a shove in the right direction.*_ He thought with a grin as he boarded the elevator.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the lab around him continued with its day, Mac sat in his office, staring at his computer screen. Actually, he was staring at the background picture on the screen. It was one of the entire team at some formal function they had been required to attend. He and Stella were in the middle with Danny, Lindsay, and Flack on one side and Adam, Hawkes and Sid on the other. Last week Stella had informed him that he needed something as his desktop besides the lab logo. And so she had made it her personal mission to change it, much to his amusement. Each time he would come behind her and change it back, saying that there was nothing wrong with his computer. Soon it had become an all out battle, one that he somehow kept losing.

Looking at it now though, he couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that he had finally _deleted_ the picture from his hard drive, Stella had somehow still managed to change it. There was no doubt in his mind that Adam was helping her, but having no solid evidence there was nothing he could do. Even dusting the keyboard and mouse had turned up nothing but his own prints.

"You still haven't told her yet have you?" Mac had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open. Sid was seated in one of the chairs in front of his desk, watching him with a kind smile.

"What do you mean?" The lab supervisor frowned slightly, confused by the M.E.'s words.

Sid nodded at the computer screen. Reports of the battle had reached all the way down to autopsy, and he knew that Mac was losing. "Stella. You haven't told her how you feel about her have you?" He prodded, knowing there was no chance of his friend actually admitting it to him.

Mac scoffed "What are you talking about Sid? I have nothing to tell her." It was a complete lie and both men knew it. He and Stella had been working together for almost a decade, and were friends for most of that time. She was the only person he'd allowed close to him after Claire died, having managed to push everyone else away with his indifference. And somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with his best friend. Many nights he would lie awake and examine their friendship, trying to find the exact moment he had fallen. But it wasn't a moment; instead it was something that had been building for years. Stella was his rock, the one who knew him better than he did, his best friend and partner, and the reason he hadn't completely shut down after 9/11.

"Of course not." Sid replied sarcastically, not believing that for a minute. "Seems you've managed to convince everyone in this lab of that. Your younger companions out there think that she's nothing more than a co-worker to you." He stood, towering over the other man. "My first day here I started a harmless conversation with Detective Bonasera about dancing, with no intention other than trading interests. You quickly interrupted, and it was then I realized the bond the two of you share. Because I know that if any other man interrupted her, they would have received much more than a look, possibly bodily harm." The medical examiner finally turned to go, but not without some final advice. "It is rare to find a true best friend, and even rarer for them to also be your soul mate. You are a very lucky man Mac, don't forget that." With those parting words he left heading back down to his lair.

Mac sat there dumbfounded at his friend's words. But before he could begin to process the conversation, Flack burst into his office.

"Mac, Stella's kidnapper left a note on my car!"

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Reviews make me write faster *wink* :D**

**I apologize if Mac seems out of character. It'll make sense later in the story.**


	3. A Letter and a Song

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long everyone! This was one of the hardest chapters to write, and I'm not entirely sure this has the best ending for it**. **Hope you guys enjoy it though! Thanks to all those who are still following this, hopefully the next update will be sooner.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. The song is 'A Friend to Me' by Garth Brooks. Don't own that either.  
**

* * *

"Kidnapper?" Mac asked as he stood, staring at the younger man from across his desk. "How can you be sure she was kidnapped?"

"Oh come on Mac! Do you really think Stell's just been _missing _for the past ten hours?!" Flack was astonished at how unfazed the crime lab supervisor was by everything. He knew that it took a lot to rattle the man, but still! "No one has seen her since the fire, and you were the last one to talk to her. So unless you have something to tell me, I'm pretty damn sure she's been kidnapped!" He yelled, unable to contain his frustration any longer.

"I've told you everything I know" Mac replied as he picked up the piece of paper his friend had thrown down. It read 'Miss her Detective?'. Flack was slightly embarrassed about his outburst, and failed to notice the fury that raged in Mac's eyes when he saw the bloody fingerprint underneath the words. But before the homicide detective looked up it was gone, replaced by the usual calm gaze. "Let's get this over to Adam, have him run the blood and print. Hopefully there's something on here that can connect us to the kidnapper."

Flack nodded. If Mac was going to act as if nothing had happened, he wasn't either. "Angell looked into all of the cases Stella worked on or has testified in. So far no one has jumped out as a suspect. I called over to Sing-Sing; Drew Bedford hasn't had any visitors, and isn't allowed mail, phone or computer privileges, so it's pretty clear he's not behind this." He ran a hand through his short black hair with an exasperated sigh. "Why her Mac? Why _Stella_??"

The Marine shook his head, moving from behind the desk towards the door. "I don't know Don." He said simply before leaving to deliver the letter to the lab tech.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of the day the entire team gathered in Mac's office. Adam's tests had revealed that both the fingerprint and blood belonged to Stella. All other leads had been exhausted and there was nothing left for them to do except wait for the kidnapper to contact them again. Finally the lab supervisor turned "Lindsay, anything new on the body found in the apartment?" Mac asked from behind his desk, looking at the young woman seated on his sofa.

She just stared at her boss for a moment, before wiping her eyes. "Um, yeah. Sid discovered that cause of death was a ruptured spleen from a car accident, natural causes. We're still working on how and where the fire started though." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, one finally escaping down her cheek.

Mac nodded, looking around at each person in the room. Each one showed the strain of having someone they cared about taken away. He had been in the exact same place seven years ago, yet he has no idea what to say to his team. Stella was the one who knew exactly what to say, he would always turn to her for advice in these situations. Even before his days in the service, he had always been a man of action, not someone people turned to for comfort.

Finally he spoke, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Okay, I'm ordering all of you home for the night. No objections. We're all running on fumes, and that won't help anyone."

"Only if you go home too." All eyes turned to stare at Adam as he boldly addressed their boss. He ducked his head for a moment before meeting Mac's gaze "If Stella finds out that we left you here alone…" the young lab tech trailed off, but no one needed him to continue. They had all seen the Greek detective angry more than once. "A-and I don't know about the others, but I've never had Stella mad at me, and I don't want to."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Danny chuckled, slinging an arm around Adam's shoulders. "Look man, you haven't seen Stella mad. I remember this one case, back when Doc was still working as ME." As he started the story everyone began filing out of Mac's office, feeling a little lighter as they listened to their colleague. "The murder weapon was an AR-15, military grade rifle. So Mac's done something to annoy Stel right?"

Before he left Sid turned to the Marine. "We mean it Mac. You better be out of here in an hour."

He nodded "Don't worry Sid, I'll be gone soon." As the M.E. left, Mac could still hear Danny recounting the story.

"So anyway, Stella goes marching into Mac's office with this huge gun, all fired up. Scared all of us ta death, we thought she was gonna shoot him." Laughter floated down the hall. "We called her 'Rambo Stella' for weeks!" The chatter faded as they boarded the elevators.

Mac dropped into his chair, thoroughly exhausted. From the moment Flack busted into his office with that letter, his day had kicked into overdrive. Since he had worked with Stella longer than anyone else in the lab, Angell had come by to question him. Unfortunately that questioning had lead to him having to explain who Frankie was, something he hadn't wanted to think about ever again.

Shaking his head to stop that train of thought, the lab boss remembered that he had promised Sid that he would leave soon. Looking around the office though, he realized that it wasn't just because he was a man of his word. He didn't _want _to be here. After Claire died, he hadn't gone home because all her memories were there, and it hurt to remember. But now it was Stella who was gone, and some of their best times had been spent in this very room. Suddenly everything went blurry as his eyes watered, and he hurried to gather up his things before he completely broke down.

His somewhat frantic scrambling knocked a folder off the desk, and as he picked it back up, a c.d. case fell out. Confusion flitted across the man's face as he examined the object. The case contained what appeared to be a blank disk, with no writing on either. Opening it Mac removed the silver disk, eyes watering again as he read the note it revealed. It was only two words- thank you- but the handwriting was one he recognized, better than his own. Almost reverently he placed it into his coat pocket, grabbing what he needed before heading out of the building.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

All too soon he was standing in his apartment, trying to work up the nerve to listen to the c.d. Stella had left him. Finally he placed the disk in the player, moving to sit in his favourite chair as it loaded. A piano started softly playing before a man's voice joined it.

_Well you and I_

_We're buddies_

_And we've been since we first met_

_Me and you_

_Well we've sure been through_

_Our share of laughter and regret_

_Lord knows we've had our bad days_

_And more than once we've disagreed_

_But you've always been a friend to me_

_You can be so stubborn_

_There's times I think you just like to fight_

_And I hope and pray_

_I live to see a day_

_When you say I might be right_

_And there's times I'd rather kill you_

_Than listen to your honesty_

_But you've always been a friend to me_

_You've always been_

_Time and again_

_The one to take my hand_

_And show to me it's okay to be_

_Just the way I am_

_With no apology_

_Oh you've always been_

_And you will 'til God knows when_

_Yes you've always been a friend to me_

As the song ended, tears slowly made their way down his face. It was the perfect description of the relationship he shared with Stella. They'd both been through hell, had more fights and arguments then either could count, and yet they still retained their deep bond. In his entire life he had never had a friendship that was as meaningful as theirs. Even his relationship with Claire hadn't reached this level until after they were married.

He held his head in his hands, thinking over what Sid had told him earlier. Did the team really believe that his feelings for Stella stopped at them being 'just friends'? If he had them convinced, did that mean that she believed it too?

* * *

**Don't worry, this won't drag on too much longer before Stella returns. **

**Now, as you all know from the summary Stella will be moving in with Mac after she comes back. It's now your turn to write the story. If there's anything you'd like to see them doing, watching a particular movie, going out, or relaxing at home and talking, let me know. I've thought of countless cute fluffy moments between characters but had no way for it to happen. So if you've got an idea let me hear it, either in PM or review.**

**Final thing and I'm done. I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested take any chapter or story of mine and work your magic. Thanks!  
**


	4. Dead ends and discovery

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. With the new season starting I've gotten more inspiration to keep this going. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Morning found the lab already occupied, it's detectives looking less rested than when they left. It was common to find the lab supervisor with dark circles under his tired eyes, but now the entire team possessed them. Each had tried without success to recharge, but one of their own was missing with nothing they could do about it. Sleep was the farthest thing from anyone's mind. Which is why everyone was already at work long before they were supposed to be.

The junior CSI's were busy wrapping up the reasons behind Stella's apartment building going up in flames, leaving Mac in his office alone, which was never a good thing. In front of him were all of Stella's cases, even those from her days in the narcotics unit. He was busy searching for something, _anything_ that would lead him to a suspect.

And so the morning passed, only coffee breaks interrupting the investigators as they worked. It was almost noon before a knock on his door brought him out of his look into the past. He looked up as Danny entered, rocking on the balls of his feet as he stood in front of the desk. "Hey boss, Lindsay and Hawkes got a match on the print they got off the lighter we found in the neighbor's apartment. Came back to Jason Dillard, matched a print his school had on record. So it's looking like an accident." He reported, waiting for Mac's reaction. Hearing that a friend lost their home in a fire was bad enough, but he knew that Mac wouldn't buy the accident explanation when he had a personal interest in the case.

The marine sat there in silence as he processed this new information. Danny was right, he wasn't happy about it being just an accident, but right now he had neither the energy nor the time to do more than nod. "Alright, call Flack and let him know. Since the body we found was dead before the fire, Jason will be charged with a misdemeanor." He turned back to the file in front of him, meaning to signal the end of their discussion. It seemed the younger man had other ideas though, and remained where he was until Mac looked up again. "Did you need something else Danny?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice. Despite carefully sifting through the mountain of files on his desk, he still wasn't any closer to a lead. Another distraction was the last thing he needed.

The Staten Island native nodded, using a finger to push his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, no one wants to leave for lunch so I offered ta go out on a food run. Needed to know what ya want." Before the man behind could protest Danny stopped him. "Look Mac, it's like Adam said last night. If Stella finds out we let you stay in here all day by yourself she's gonna kill us. And I'm too young to die right now, so what do you want for lunch?"

Sitting back in his chair, Mac studied the man before him. It was clear that he truly believed that Stella was coming back, and not just saying it. His entire team was acting the same way, as if she were only on vacation. And Mac was grateful for it, more than they probably realized. So with a soft chuckle he answered "Just a ham sandwich Danny. And thanks."

"Eh, no problem. I ain't havin' Stell angry at me. That's your job." With the he left, headed off to the elevators since he'd already gotten orders from the others. As he descended down into the parking garage for his bike, he thought about the first time he'd ever come across a Mac/Stella fight. He had just started, fresh from the Academy. Compared to some of the more recent ones, it had been mild but confusing as hell nonetheless. Stella had stormed off leaving a very angry Mac in her wake. Danny had been sure that it would be the end of their partnership. But not two hours later he found them in the A/V lab like nothing had ever happened. It wasn't until he asked Flack about it that he understood what had happened.

"_But I don't get it Flack. They were about ta kill each other! And then they go back to working together?"_

_The homicide detective had chuckled, taking a swig from the beer sitting on the bar beside him. "Look man, honestly I don't get it either. I can't even count the number of times I thought they would kill each other, or end their partnership. Then they're fine. The fights are like make up sex for them. One good sparring session and they're fine." He shrugged. As long as it didn't affect work, he didn't care. "Just don't get in the way afterward. Stell almost took my head off one time."_

Danny shook his head as he started the bike. It didn't make sense, but it worked, and no one was going to question it. It seemed that now he was the one who explained Mac and Stella's fights to the newbies. Two years ago it had been Adam and Lindsay, thankfully Hawkes had taken Sid. He had no disrespect for the M.E., but the last thing he wanted to do was be stuck down there while Sid took a trip to what Hawkes called his 'creepy place'.

It took longer than he had expected to retrieve lunch; apparently the woman in front of him was trying to order for her entire office over the phone. As he stepped up to the counter he handed the cashier a separate piece of paper for each order. "Here ya go ma'am, and I'm not in a hurry. Take your time." The girl shot him a grateful smile before heading off to fix the sandwiches. Danny smiled back, remembering the hellish summer he had worked in a shop much like this one. Large orders were a pain to take, and even worse if the customer kept changing them.

"Thank you so much." The cashier said as he paid. "No problem. I used to work in a place like this, I remember what it's like." He replied, taking his change from her before grabbing the sandwiches. "Have a nice day." With that he was back on his bike, headed back to the lab. As he pulled into his spot, he noticed something on the ground. It was a plain cardboard, but when he bent down to open it, the contents were anything but plain. After pulling a spare pair of gloves out of his pocket and yanking them on the detective grabbed the box and sprinted for the elevator. Lunch was forgotten for now; once he got to the lab he would send a tech back for the sandwiches.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours later found the box and what it held laid out across a layout table with the team gathered around it. On the table was a woman's shirt and pants, the shirt almost in tatters from the multiple slashes on it. Each piece of clothing had been tested for everything under the sun and then some. Slowly the machines had provided answers to the questions asked of them, revealing the evidence hidden within the fabric.

Lindsay looked down at the printouts on the table, before looking around at the men around her. "I don't understand. The GCMS says that each of the cuts has trace of citric acid and sodium chloride on them. Why?"

It was Mac who answered, his eyes now locked on the page in his hand, the DNA report. Adam had confirmed that the traces of blood around the holes belonged to Stella. "Pain. Lemon juice and salt, a poor man's torture device." Before the junior detectives had thought that he didn't care due to his lack of emotion. But now, with the rage clear in his eyes and voice, they knew he cared far more than he let on. And each one of them hoped that whoever did this suffered for a very long time.

Her eyes widened as the realization became clear. This wasn't just some kidnapper; this was someone who had a personal vendetta against her friend. She jumped as Danny suddenly slammed his hands down on the table. "Dammit! Who the hell is this sick bastard Mac? We got all this stuff, and we still can't find her!" There had been nothing on the clothes to point them towards whoever had taken Stella.

"I don't know Danny." Mac said, stormy eyes meeting those of his friend. "But I'm going to find out." With that he was gone, headed back to his office, determined to find out. Fate had once taken a woman he loved, and there was nothing he could do about it. But this time he could, and he be damned if he was just going to sit around waiting for answers.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Hawkes said after Mac left. All eyes turned to him as he examined the papers on the table. "Why leave things for Flack and Danny? It's obvious that the perp knows Stella, so why not send stuff to Mac? It doesn't make any sense."

Danny nodded "You're right Doc, it doesn't make any sense. None of it does."

Before he could continue Adam walked in, looking more than a little nervous. "You guys seen Mac?"

"He should be in his office." Danny replied "You get anything from the security cameras?"

Adam shook his head, "No, the guy got lucky. Maintenance guys were working on the cameras today for about an hour. Last thing I got was you leaving before it goes blank." His eyes dart around looking for something. "Mac is going to kill me."

Danny shook his head, patting the young lab tech on the back. "Don't worry man, he's saving up for when we find whoever thought he could get away with this." There was a slight growl in his voice, but it wasn't directed at his friend.

"All right, thanks man." Adam managed, heading off to find the lab supervisor, one of the scariest people he'd ever met or worked for. Granted, he had always been skittish around men of authority. Heck even Flack shook him up from time to time. But Mac was different, because he never acted as if he could hurt someone. And for Adam, that was what scared him the most. His father hadn't seemed the type that was able to injure someone, yet he had. As he knocked the glass door Adam couldn't help but wonder if Mac would ever turn on him. "Hey boss, I checked the surveillance cameras like you said." He took a deep breath "Problem is that the maintenance crew worked on those cameras today for about an hour. The last thing I got was Danny leaving before the camera shuts off."

Mac sighed, one dead end after another. He hated the feeling of absolute helplessness that had started weighing on him once he had learned Stella was missing. It felt like part of him was gone, the same feeling that had trapped his heart as the towers fell. After a moment he realized Adam was still standing in his office, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Thanks Adam, good job."

Bobbing his head once the lab tech managed to stutter out a 'thank you' before practically darting out the door.

After Adam left the afternoon continued much like the morning had, Mac looking over files trying to find a connection while Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, and Adam worked on any other leads they came across. Soon the sun had set and the clock declared that it was time for them to go home. Two hours passed before Mac realized that none of his team had gone home.

Stepping over to the layout room he looked at the faces around him. Each one mirrored his own emotions: worry over Stella, anger at whoever had done this, fear that they were too late and guilt that they couldn't do more. "My orders from last night still stand. I want all of you to go home and get some rest." He said from his position by the door. Holding a hand up to stay any possible arguments he continued. "None of us are going to do any good if we're walking around here half asleep. Go home, get some sleep, and I don't want to see any of you before beginning of shift unless we have a new case."

Around the room his team nodded, slowly filing out the room. As he returned to his office Mac could hear locker doors slamming down the hall as the team gathered their things. He moved behind his desk, noticing a light blinking on his phone, indicating a new message. Pressing the play button he listened as Chief Sinclair demanding a meeting first thing in the morning. Mac sighed as he made a mental note of it, not wanting to deal with him right now.

With his mind still agonizing over Stella, now knowing that she was being abused once more, the marine turned back to the files, praying to anyone who would listen that he would find any kind of lead.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The morning began with Mac headed off to his meeting with Sinclair after he had dispatched Hawkes and Danny on a possible rape case in Central Park. Danny was off to the scene while Hawkes headed to Queen of Mercy hospital to check on the victim. As a man there wasn't much he could do in the way of processing, but he had to take over all pictures and talk to the woman. According to the nurse who called it in, there was no I.D. on the vic, witnesses said that she just stumbled out of the park on eighth avenue.

There was a slight sense of coming home as he entered through the automatic doors. Stepping up to the nurse's station he identified himself as a C.S.I. and was led towards the E.R. "What can you tell me about her injuries?" He asked. It was always easier with survivors if he knew where to look without asking. There was a decreased chance that he would miss something, and it was easier on the person.

"EMT's responded to a call at the park, Caucasian woman, mid thirties, obvious sharp force trauma. She's sustained numerous cuts to her abdomen, bruises on her wrists and ankles. Our forensic nurse has already processed her; there is evidence of sexual trauma. We took a SAE kit and it came back positive, the kit is ready for you to take with you. She was only dressed in her bra and underwear; both have been bagged for you as well." The nurse answered as they walked down the hall. Stopping at room 416 the woman opened the door, allowing Sheldon to enter first.

But he only made it a few feet past the door before he froze, transfixed by the sight before him. "Oh my God…Stella!"

* * *

**AN: Yes, I changed the cause of the fire, but it wouldn't have meant as much without Stella there. Before anyone flames me, I do not take what happened to Stella lightly, nor do I merely use it here for a cheap thrill. One of my own family members has been affected by rape, so please understand I'm not just using it because I can. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review.**

**Oh, and don't forget I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested!  
**


	5. Anger and Relief

**Author's Note: Well, this is what happens when I get left alone with my plot bunnies for a weekend. Two updates and one new story. Thanks to everyone who put this on their favourites and story alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
**

* * *

Mac shifted in his seat as he felt his phone vibrate for the third time. A peak at the screen informed him that it was Hawkes, but as he was currently being watched by Chief Sinclair and Deputy Inspector Gerrard there was no way he could answer it. He assumed that the former doctor had information about the case he'd been assigned, but it would have to wait.

"Look Mac, I don't want to do this any more than you do, but I'm afraid I have no choice." Sinclair began, sincerely apologetic for what he was about to say. "Detective Bonasera has been missing for almost three days, no demands have been made and other than the letter and package, there has been no contact. As of today the investigation has been stopped. If something new develops then all resources will be available. However I need those agents on other assignments."

Furious Mac rose from his seat, "You mean to tell me that my _partner_ has been missing for less than 72 hours and you're stopping the investigation due to lack of contact?!" He fumed, using every ounce of self-control he learned in the Marines to stay where he was. Right now he would give everything he had to reach across the desk and throttle Sinclair. "This is the two of you getting back at me after blackmailing the department isn't it?"

"It's nothing personal Taylor." Gerrard began, but before he could finish Flack burst into the room, the secretary following in an attempt to stop him.

"Mac, just got a call from Hawkes. He found Stella, she's at Queen of Mercy." He gasped, having sprinted here from his desk on the other side of the precinct.

As soon as Flack said Stella's name, Mac rushed from the room, not caring about the meeting. The homicide detective shot an apologetic glace at his superiors before following his friend. "What did he say?" Mac asked as they jumped into his Avalanche.

Flack grabbed the door handle as they tore out of the parking garage, "All I could understand was that she's in room 416. He didn't say why she was there."

He received nothing in response as Mac flipped on the siren, the first time Don had ever seen him use it for non-work reasons. Mac's worst fear was that Stella was the case he had assigned Hawkes that morning before he left for his meeting with the Chief. As he drove he prayed to anyone who was listening that he was wrong. The ride was silent until they screeched to a stop in front of the hospital. Parking there was illegal, but since it was a police vehicle they wouldn't get a ticket.

Mac leapt out the truck and sprinted inside, heading for the stairs with Flack right behind him. Don couldn't help but think that he was definitely getting his exercise today. Hawkes met them on the fourth floor, stopping them from going any further. "They just took her back to x-ray, it's going to be a few minutes before you can see her." Though he was speaking to both of them his eyes were on Mac, to ensure the older man didn't do anything rash.

"Why is she here?" Mac growled, trying to squelch the fear and panic he felt rising within him.

Sheldon sighed, trying to find that place of detachment he had used during his residency days. It had helped whenever he had to give the worse news to family members, that their loved one had died. But this is wasn't just some unknown person who had died, this was _Stella_. The woman that had come for him after his night in jail, who was the constant rock for the entire team, who despite growing up in some of the worse circumstances possible managed to become one of the best detectives he knew.

"She's got a dozen cuts to her abdomen, congruent with what we found on her shirt. Bruises on her wrists and ankles suggest she was bound for some time, probably on her back due to discoloration. The forensic nurse had already processed her by the time I got here, overalls are still on my camera." He paused, taking a deep breath because the hardest part was yet to come. "There was evidence of sexual trauma; the assault kit came back positive and ready for us to take. EMT's found her over on Eighth Avenue in only her bra and underwear, it's bagged and ready to go as well."

As he finished he glanced at his boss, trying to gauge his reaction. To say Mac Taylor was furious would be an understatement. His face was blank, but his eyes had turned almost black with emotion. And Flack wasn't much better. "Why didn't we find out when they found her?" He snapped, anger temporarily directed at whoever hadn't informed them.

"The report says that she stumbled out of the park but passed out on the way here. She had just woken up when I got here, but she still hasn't said anything to anyone."

Finally Mac spoke, his voice barely controlled "Hawkes, take everything back to the lab. Find out what Danny knows, get Lindsay and Adam as well. I want all of you on this case. They can know what happened, but I don't want this to become lab gossip. If anyone else asks this is a Jane Doe case so far."

"You got it Mac. Don't worry, Stella's strong, she can make it through this." With that he left, everything from the hospital already waiting for him in his truck.

The two men he left behind didn't speak, each lost in his own thoughts, until one of the doctors came through the double doors. "Excuse me, are you two here for Ms. Bonasera?"

"Yes, how is she?" Mac asked as the other man approached.

"Well, the good news is that there were no bones broken, though her right wrist is sprained and she'll have to wear a cast for a few weeks. CT scan showed only minor swelling, not enough to cause any damage. As for the cuts on her abdomen, they are too shallow for stitches, and should begin to heal within the next few days." He reported, noticing the relieved looks he received from the two men. "Due to her injuries, she will need to stay with someone for at least the next two weeks. Does she have any family in the area?"

Mac shook his head "No, I'm afraid she doesn't."

A slight frown crossed the doctor's face, causing him to flip through what the presumed was Stella's chart. "Well she has someone listed as next of kin. A 'Mac Taylor'. Do either of you know who this is?"

Shock coursed through Mac's system as he answered "Yes, I'm Mac Taylor." He said, unable to believe that Stella had listed him as next of kin.

"Very well then Mr. Taylor. I'm going to need to speak with you alone for a few moments." Dr. Randall said with a pointed look at Flack.

"I'm gonna go and update the others," Flack took the hint and headed for the hallway.

"Mr. Taylor, as you are listed as Ms. Bonasera's next of kin, she'll be released into your care. However, given the cause of her injuries, it may be better to place her in the care of female friend. Does she have anyone she could stay with?"

Mac thought for a moment. The only people he could think of would be either Lindsay or Angell, but neither of them had known Stella for as long as he had. "No, there's not. I'm all she has." It pained him to say those words, but they had to be said.

Randall regarded the man before him for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Ms. Bonasera is awake now if you would like to see her. She won't be released until tomorrow afternoon though, we'd like to keep her overnight for observation."

The Marine headed down the hall after the doctor, pausing a moment before pushing the door open. His heart instantly shattered at the sight before him. Stella lay in the hospital bed, her hair a wild mess on the pillow. She looked so small, so fragile lying there, her eyes darting to him in fear before he saw recognition in them. "Mac…"

In two strides he was at her side, making sure not to touch her as the doctor had suggested. There was no question she was terrified, and he didn't want to cause her anymore anxiety. Dr. Randall had informed him that many times abuse victims couldn't tell the difference between a friend's touch and a vengeful blow. So the best thing to do was to not touch her, and instead allow her to touch him first.

Kneeling beside the bed he tried to give her a reassuring smile "Hey. How you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

Fighting back tears she tried to smile back, failing miserably. "Mac, I'm so sorry…I can't remember anything."

"No Stella, it's okay. That's what evidence is for." He assured her, fighting back his own tears. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember us leaving the lab and going to dinner…and something about little green men?" She looked at him in confusion, hoping he could help her fill in the blanks.

"Your dinner date dumped you, so we went out instead. I asked you to call me when you got home and when you did you told me that little green men had come to make you their queen and that you wouldn't be at work." He answered, allowing a slight smile at the memory before turning serious again. "Stella, after we talked your apartment building caught on fire and destroyed your entire floor. No one was hurt, but all of your things are gone." Telling her all this now made him feel like the lowest scum on the earth, but she needed to know. "We think that's when you were kidnapped. You've been missing for almost three days." She didn't need to know about the letter and package, at least not yet.

Stella was silent as she processed all this new information. "Where am I going to stay? The nurse said I would have to stay with someone until my wrist healed." She moved her arm slightly, emphasizing her statement.

Taking a deep breath, he answered "If it's okay with you, I'd like you to stay with me. I've got a spare room, and you'd have your own bathroom. But if you want I'm sure Lindsay or Angell would be happy to have you stay with them." Mac gently suggested, just to let her know she had other options besides staying with him.

"No, no, I want to stay with you. Thank you Mac." She smiled and was about to say something else before a quiet knock on the door interrupted them.

Flack gently pushed the door open, and looked inside. "Is it alright if I come in? I brought a friend." He held out a small teddy bear from the hospital gift shop as Stella nodded, smiling at the gift. "Thought you might need someone to stay with you." Handing the bear to his friend he took a seat across from the bed from Mac, also careful not to touch her.

"I love it, thank you Don." She stared at the bear for a long moment before turning her attention back to her two friends. "Do the others know?"

Flack and Mac exchanged a glance before Mac answered "Hawkes is the one who found you, he and Danny have been assigned your case. I'm sure Lindsay and Adam know now too."

Now Flack spoke up "They do, and so does Sid. They said to please come back soon, they don't want to have to face Mac alone." All three chuckled as the small talk continued before the nurse came in to check they weren't tiring Stella out.

Soon it was time for the two detectives to leave. They promised to be back first thing in the morning to help her break out. As they left, Flack looked over at Mac. "Whatever son of a bitch did this to here better hope that someone else catches him before I do. Cause he's going to pay for what he did to her." The young detective's voice was laced with anger and venom.

"No Don. I'm going to make this bastard pay, regardless of who catches him first."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Please review!**


End file.
